Various basketball-type games are known. Generally, the known basketball games require movement of the players and could create damage when played indoors, for example to furniture and other indoor articles.
The typical basket assembly used for such games includes a flat, vertically oriented backboard mounted to a pole or suspended from a ceiling. A basketball hoop projects from the backboard and a net is suspended from the hoop.
During play, the ball is thrown by the players when in a standing position at the hoop with points being scored whenever the ball falls through the hoop.
An alternative basketball-type game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,036 which describes a curved vertically, oriented frontboard having three ball-receiving openings and supporting members which support the frontboard on a basketball backboard and hoop. The objective of the game using the frontboard is to throw the ball through one of the openings in the frontboard with the hoop playing no part in the game other than to serve as a support for the front board.
In this alternative game, the players still have to be in a standing position and move around relative to the frontboard.